My Secret Mockingbird
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: Basically, 27 years after where the book left off. Scout is married to Dill, has a two year old daughter, and Scout, Dill, and Jem go to Maycomb Cemetery to visit a certain person that brings back memories after she has a nightmare of the trial.


**Hi, fanfiction people! I have been reading To Kill a Mockingbird in English for a while, then got assigned a project on it, loving seeing that I could write a fanfiction of it! I hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing it! Oh, and I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"The court finds in favor of Tom Robinson!" A man from the jury announced. I couldn't believe it. We'd won. No. Atticus had won. As the courtroom began to buzz with exciting murmurs, I shook Jem's shoulders.

"Jem! We won!" A grin grew across his face. "It's amazing, isn't it, Scout?" he asked. I just nodded happily in agreement as tears of joy filling in my eyes. I remembered Atticus telling me a while before the trial that we weren't going to win. I never knew that Atticus could be wrong.

"Mr. Ewell, I hereby charge you a fine for false accusation." Judge Taylor's voice boomed across the court room. Bob Ewell's defiant face fell as he looked sorrowfully over to Mayella. Said girl crossed her arms and turned her head from her father, marching herself out of the courthouse.

With that, the rest of the crowd in the courthouse began to collect themselves and lively chat with others as they left. "C'mon, Scout. Let's go home." I heard Atticus say from behind me. I wondered to myself how long he'd been standing there. I suspected he had just run upstairs to see us.

I looked behind me to see my father, but he was nowhere in sight. "Scout, didn't you hear Atticus? Let's go." Jem said beside me. "Wait, Jem! Where is Atticus?" I asked. He ignored me. I looked around nervously and just decided to get up from my chair to get away from all this weirdness. I couldn't even move when I tried.

"Atticus…" I said, struggling against whatever force was holding me back. I felt arms around me, and I knew it was Atticus, yet still I could not see him. "Scout, honey, it's time to go home." He whispered in my ear.

Jem and Dill had begun tugging on either of my arms and yelling angrily and harshly at me. "Get up, Scout!" "Didn't you hear Atticus? Let's go!" "Stop being so lazy!" "We're going home!"

I whimpered softly, unable to fight against them. "Please, stop yelling at me." I said softly. As if they didn't even hear me, they continued yelling at me, bringing me more to tears. "Scout, it's time to go." I heard Atticus whisper again.

"N-no!"

I woke up from the nightmare, trying to catch my breath and calm my racing heart. No more voices. No more courthouse. I moved my arms around, happy to be mobile again. Giving a sigh of relief, I got up out of bed and walked tiredly through my dimly lit bedroom over to a mirror. I touched my hand against the glass, gazing into the eyes of my twenty seven year old self.

My husband must have heard me awaken because I heard him get up and walk over to me. Looking at Dill's reflection beside mine in the mirror, I smiled at my childhood friend. "Scout, sweetie, are you okay?" I sighed.

"It's been so many years, Dill. The trial was years ago. I'm having nightmares about it. You think it's because I was so young when it happened?" I asked him. That was back in 1933. This was 1952. So many years had passed.

"It might be because were all so young when it happened that it's just effecting us in our minds. We both have the dreams and flashbacks." Dill suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, weren't Atticus and Jem coming over today?" I asked to change the subject. "You're right. Could you go and get Callie up and dressed?" He asked me. Dill was referring to our two year old daughter named Callie. We named her in remembrance of Calpurnia, who had died of some rare disease in my late teen years.

We had decided to name her after Calpurnia because she was a big part of our lives growing up. She was a great woman and part of our family. We were sure Callie would be the same. Dill walked into the kitchen to make his morning coffee, so I went into Callie's room.

The young girl was sound asleep on the bed that I had as a child. Seeing her, she almost looked like I did at that time. Short brown hair, dreamy eyes, a smile that never left…

"Callie," I said softly, shaking her awake. "Mama, lemme sleeeeep…" her small toddler voice answered. I smiled. "Don't you wanna see Uncle Jem and Papa Atticus?" Her eyes shot open. "Are they coming over?" she asked, excitedly.

I laughed a bit. "Of course, Callie. Now, let's get you dressed. Atticus is gonna watch you so that your daddy, Uncle Jem, and I can go talk some things over." I told her. "Alrighty!" Her giggly voice answered.

I stepped into the closet to find something to wear and as I looked through adorable dresses, my eyes drifted over to a shelf above the clothes, a couple of certain soap figurines catching my attention.

I must have paused, entranced in nostalgia for quite some time, because Callie was behind me and tugging on my arm. "Is something wrong, mommy?" I averted my attention from the figurines back to the dresses.

"Of course not, honey. Here." I handed her a pink dress with a green trim. Why she liked dresses and I wore overalls at that age, I will never understand. I helped her out of her pajamas and into the dress.

"Go listen to the radio with daddy while mama gets dressed, okay Callie?" I said, walking out of the room with her. "Okay, mommy." She said and skipped into the living room, and I watched as she took a seat next to Dill and turned on the radio, laughing at the morning show.

When she was out of sight, I wandered back over to the shelf in her room, taking the figurine of myself into my hand. "Oh, Boo…what ever happened? What were you thinking when you made these? Did you ever know we wanted to see you?" I wondered aloud.

I was the only one of Jem, Dill and I to actually have seen Boo Radley. In the little time I had seen him, I was too awestruck that my wildest imaginations were playing out before my eyes, that I didn't even know what to do.

I put the figurine back on top of the shelf beside Jem's, which was also beside a box holding the other paraphernalia that we had found in the tree. "I know you're dead now, and by the way today is going, I'll see you soon. So will Jem and Dill, finally."

"Papa Atticus!" Callie's high voice squealed as my father walked through the door. Jem, following behind him, smile and put an arm around me while Callie was preoccupied with Atticus. "Hey, little sister." Jem said, smiling.

Giving him a small smile, I asked, "Do you have the directions?" Jem nodded. "Maycomb Cemetery." He answered, showing me a piece of paper with directions to the Maycomb Cemetery. We had only been once for Calpurnia's funeral, so we didn't know the way there well. But we were there for something else this time.

Dill and I had ridden in Jem's truck to the Cemetery, leaving Callie with Atticus so he could watch her while we were gone. When we pulled up, Jem stopped the car and we stepped out, heading into the quiet summer daytime air of Maycomb, walking past gravestones of dearly deceased citizens.

We continued our journey until we reached a certain, unkempt grave. "Arthur 'Boo' Radley." Dill read the words, quietly. "It's too bad we never got a peek at him, eh, Scout?" Jem asked, nudging my shoulder.

"Actually that's what I wanted to tell you about, Jem. That night when we were coming back from the play, when you broke your arm and all…while you were unconscious, I saw him." I admitted quietly.

"Y-you saw him? You saw Boo Radley?" Dill asked, ecstatic. When he asked that, I swore I saw a flicker of his childhood in his eyes. "Calm down! Yes, I saw him, Dill. Jem, he carried you home that night when you were unconscious. He was in our house, and in your room, watching over you. I spoke to him a bit, but he didn't talk much, so we walked to his home. I never saw him again after that." I said.

There was a short silence after I spoke before Jem asked, "So…why'd you keep it a secret from us, Scout? All these years?" I sighed before answering. "We were so young, Jem. I could just never find the right words."

"I guess I understand that." Dill said, Jem nodding in agreement. We all stood solemnly at his grave a while longer before Jem spoke up. "Just think. If I'd have woken up, I'd have seen Boo too!" Jem said with a smile. We stood in dead silence a while longer for what seemed like hours until we finally decided to go on back to the truck and back to Atticus and Callie.

"Wait!" I said, noticing something out of the corner of my eye as we were about to leave. Something we'd neglected. "What is it, Scout?" Jem asked. I pointed to the grave beside Boo's, marked "Tom Robinson."

"Why do you reckon Tom's grave is beside Boo's?" Dill asked. "I haven't a clue. Do you think they were friends or relatives or something?" I asked. "Maybe it's just a coincidence…" Jem said.

"Or maybe…Boo Radley knew about the trial the whole time. Trying to communicate with us, it was so we knew he was on our side!" I suggested.

"That's not really possible, is it, Scout?" Jem asked me. I shrugged. "Never know! I mean, he could have been telling us he was on our side. He could have even been in the court, just sitting and hiding. He did help you from Bob Ewell, at least. He seems like the type that would like what was right."

"You know what, Scout? I think you're right. I mean, your opinion, at least. We don't know if it's true, but it makes a lot of sense compared to what most people'd have said." Dill said.

"Reminds me a lot of the dream I had last night. I was back at the trial, Tom had won. We were all just so happy! Then Atticus had said it was time to go, but I couldn't see him. You and Jem kept trying to get me to get up, but I must've been glued to my seat or something, because I couldn't get up. Then Atticus kept whispering that it was time to go, but I just couldn't. I was crying, Jem. You guys were making me cry. I couldn't move. I was so scared." I told them, remembering my dream.

"Maybe you're psychic, Scout. Your dream kind of connected with our discovery today." Jem looked around, saying. "Or maybe…Boo Radley is psychic." Dill suggested. "Oh, don't be silly!" I scolded him.

"Well, he was awful mysterious, and here he is right beside Tom. And you had went and dreamt about the trial right before we go to see his grave! Don't you see what this means, Scout? A psychic was connecting to us!" Dill gasped, excited.

In the midst of all the excitement, we didn't notice a car being pulled up. "What you all standin' around _his_ grave for?" A woman's voice called. We turned around to see an older version of Mayella, possibly in her forties. We stood silent, momentarily. "That Tom Robinson went and killed my father." She said, carrying flowers to Bob Ewell's grave, a few rows down.

"Excuse me, ma'am, he didn't really kill your father." Jem said, quietly. Mayella stopped, turning around. "Now, you can just take that back, Finch." She said coldly. "Very sorry for upsetting you, Mayella, but he did not kill your father. Your father killed himself, and Tom was dead long before him!" Dill told her.

The flowers she was carrying hit the ground and she turned around, glaring daggers at us. "Y'all are just a bunch of no good idiots! That's all you are! You don't have no concern for anyone's feelings but your own! I hate you, always have and always will hate you!" she yelled.

I whispered to Jem, "I…I think it's about time we should get going now." Jem nodded and signaled to Dill that we were leaving, so the three of us slowly started backing away toward the car. Mayella's attention was averted from us, back to the grave of the man who had accused Tom, whom we knew was innocent the whole time. We just wished everyone else would have known.

* * *

**Review if you'd like! Hope you liked the story!**


End file.
